Melkor
Melkor, later named and known as Morgoth Bauglir, 'was in his origins the mightiest of all the Ainur and the greatest in knowledge. During the Song of Creation (the Ainulindale) his strange thoughts produced Discord, marring the fabric of reality even before its creation. Through pride, malice and a desire to dominate the wills of others he fell into darkness. He became the first Dark Lord, and was named Morgoth Bauglir by Fëanor after the theft of the Silmarils. Thus he was known in Beleriand and Middle-earth forever after. Not satisfied with the marring he had brought in the Discord, he proceeded to infect Arda with decay, as well as spreading a purely material empire upon the earth. He corrupted many peoples, among them the Ñoldor of Eldamar, leading to their revolt and The War of the Great Jewels. He then corrupted the hearts of Men with lies and deceitful gifts, until many worshiped him, and all had a seed of darkness within them which he often used. When The Host of Valinor finally defeated him at the end of the War of Wrath, Melkor was chained, and thrust through the Door of Night into the Void. Yet the Darkness that he had begun in the Ainulindalë continued on through his most devoted lieutenant Sauron, who continued to wage war on the Free Peoples of the world for thousands of years and was not defeated until March 25, 3019 some 6500 years later. Melkor is prophesied to return during the end of days and be finally defeated in Dagor Dagorath (Final Battle) Melkor's legacies survived in the fabric of the earth and are seeded in the hearts and minds of men, the inheritors of the world. History Ainulindalë Melkor was made in the beginning as an Ainu created by Eru in the Timeless Halls. Manwë is said to be brother to him, yet Melkor was greater in power than any of the Ainur. Melkor was gifted also with the greatest knowledge of all the Ainur, and had share in all of the gifts given to his fellow Ainur by Eru. Desiring to create things of his own and knowing of but not understanding the Flame Imperishable, Melkor often went forth into the Great Void outside of the Timeless Halls in search of this flame. His quest was in vain; he found not the Flame Imperishable for it lies with Eru alone. Melkor grew ever more impatient of the unclear designs of Eru and the emptiness of the Void, and was often alone and apart from his fellow Ainur. It was during these lonesome periods that Melkor began to have ideas and thoughts of his own that were not in accordance with his fellow Ainur. When the Ainur sung the Great Music before Eru, some of these alien thoughts he wove into his music, and straightaway Discord arose around him. Some of those nearby attuned their music to his, until two musics were warring before the Throne. Then Eru introduced first a Second and then a Third Theme into the music; Melkor succeeded in holding back the Second theme, of which Manwë was the chief instrument. The Third was the theme of Elves and Men, and while it was not overwhelmed by the Discord, it too failed to correct it. When Eru brought the Music to an end, he rebuked Melkor, praising his strength but telling him that all he did redounded only to the glory of Eru's work. And Melkor was ashamed, and resented it; for he thought his Discord an improvement. Thus when the Music was made incarnate as Arda, it was already flawed through the Discord, and immoderate heat and great cold stalked it. Before the Two Trees When the Valar entered into Arda and began to shape the unwrought matter, Melkor saw the Field of Arda and claimed it for his own, striving against the Valar. He took shape in tremendous majesty like a burning mountain of ice with piercing eyes that withered, and when they raised mountains Melkor cast them down, and when they delved valleys Melkor raised them up; yet still the Earth was fashioned slowly and made firm. For a long while, Melkor fought alone against the might of all the other Valar and Maiar of Arda, and he long held the upper hand. Then Tulkas came, his strength tipping the balance in favor of the Valar, and from his laughter Melkor fled, hating Tulkas ever after. Seducing many spirits, as well as many he had sung beside in the Discord, Melkor entered once again into Arda after the other Valar had finished shaping it. The Valar had built for themselves the lovely isle of Almaren in the midst of Middle-earth, between the Great Lamps. Then Melkor delved a mighty fortress at the very north-most part of the World, where the beams of the Lamps were dim, and he named it Utumno. To defend it he raised the Mountains of the East in the northeast of Middle Earth, east of the Sea of Helcar. Decay arose in the North, and the Valar knew that he was there, but before they could come Melkor issued forth, and overthrew the pillars, spilling the Great Lamps. In the thunderous uproar the Valar were too busied with restraining the tumults to give him chase; but Melkor was afraid, for the voices of the Gods were terrible in their rage. So when the Valar had built Valinor, Melkor built his second, lesser fortress of Angband in the west, as a defense from the West should they attack. Angband was delved into the Iron Mountains, and was given to Sauron to command. While the Valar were unsure where the Children of Ilúvatar would awake, they were reluctant to wage war against Melkor, fearing the clash of powers might result in massive collateral damage. Due to this, Melkor discovered the Elves before the other Valar, captured many of them, and transformed them by torture and other foul craft into orcs. Before the Sun and Moon When it was discovered by the Vala Oromë where the elves were, the Valar took immediate action against Melkor. This action was called the War of the Powers, during which Melkor's armies were destroyed piecemeal, while he directed operations from afar, for already he was grown weaker; though he knew it not. When he saw the Valar winning, in haste he retreated into Utumno and shut the great doors in the Valar's face. Then they smote them open and fought their way down, until at last they stood in the bottommost chamber where Melkor waited, and both Manwë and Melkor were astounded. For Manwë had expected to find Melkor too powerful to overcome, and now he perceived Melkor, having put power into his slaves, was weaker. Melkor also perceiving this was dismayed. Then Tulkas and Aule fought him, and Tulkas smote Melkor in the teeth, and Melkor leaped upon Manwë with a great flail, but Manwë gently blew on it and bent the thongs aside. Then Tulkas cast Melkor down, and straight away Aule wrapped him thirty times in the Chain Angainor. He was cast into Mandos for three Ages of the world, ere his cause could be tried or he sue for pardon; for the Valar did not comprehend yet the true depth of his fall. When the Ages were over, Melkor was brought before Manwë, Lord of the Valar, and feigned to be repentant and abashed. And Manwë, who was above all things merciful, did not understand evil, and ordered him released. At first it seemed as though the evil of Melkor had been cured, for all who sought his counsel and aid in that time benefited greatly from it; yet Tulkas and Ulmo were not fooled, and watched him closely. Unfortunately however, Melkor was cunning and more filled with malice than ever. Seeing the bliss of the Elves and remembering that it was for their sake that he was overthrown, Melkor desired above all things to corrupt them. Of all the Elves, he found the Noldor to have a perfect balance of usefulness and open ears, and so worked his malice almost exclusively among them. Over a long period of time he quietly and cunningly spread lies concerning the intentions of the Valar in bringing the Elves to Aman, until a shadow fell upon the Noldor, and they began to openly rebel against the Valar. Fëanor, the greatest of the Noldor, fell furthest under this shadow, and was the most vocal in proclaiming the perceived injustices of the Valar. For their part, the Valar remained unaware of Melkor's work, and saw Fëanor as the source of the Noldor's unrest. They let the situation continue until Fëanor threatened his brother Fingolfin with violence, at which point the Valar summoned him to Valinor to explain his actions. Then at last the lies of Melkor were laid bare, and Tulkas immediately left to re-capture him. But Melkor could not be found, and the only rumor of him that came to the ears of the Valar was of his appeal to Fëanor at Formenos to continue his rebellion. For above all else, Melkor lusted for the Silmarils; the three great Jewels that Fëanor had wrought, and he feigned friendship to Fëanor so that he might acquire them. But Fëanor perceived this, and bade him be gone, shutting his doors in the face of Eä's mightiest dweller. Then Melkor cast off his raiment of form and passed unseen to the south, and so came upon the spider-like Maia known as Ungoliant. He held out two gems he had stolen, and they shone like green eyes in the gloom, and Ungoliant ate them, and grew stronger. Promising to sate her unrelenting hunger, he formulated a plan with her to, for the second time, put out the great lights of the world. Weaving her webs, rope by rope, she and Melkor mounted the heights of the Mountains, until brooding they looked down upon the light of Valinor. It was a time of festival when they came, and in the cloak of Unlight woven by Ungoliant they came unseen to the feet of the Trees. There Melkor thrust his spear into them, and Ungoliant drank the sap that poured from the wounds, poisoning the trees. In the fear and confusion that followed, Melkor sped to Formenos. Ungoliant caught up with him there (which he had hoped to avoid) and he broke into the fortress, slew Finwë, the High King of the Ñoldor his father and stole the Silmarils along with all the other gems that lay there. Then they fled to the North, and the Valar gave chase; but the Unlight of Ungoliant bewildered them, and the Two Thieves crossed the Grinding Ice unmolested and entered Middle-earth. Now they drew nigh to Angband, and there Melkor hoped to lose his companion as he had no further use for her, for Ungoliant was become greater than he due to drinking the power of the trees and draining the wells of Varda. She demanded that he surrender the treasure of Formenos to her to sate her hunger, and begrudgingly he gave her the lesser treasures he had taken, but he would not give her the Silmarils, and she took exception to that and attacked him casting strangling thongs about him. No longer having the power to fight the now great spider because so much of it he had wasted over the many ages attempting to corrupt the works of the Valar, and the burning of the Silmarils in his hands, he uttered a great cry that shattered hills and roused the Balrogs from their slumber in the depths of Middle-earth. With a tempest of fire they came to his aid, and drove away Ungoliant; but Melkor recalled them, and thus Ungoliant escaped. He then began to rebuild Angband, and to gather his servants there. When Fëanor found his father was slain, he cursed him naming him Morgoth, meaning "Dark Enemy" in Sindarin and by that name was he known ever after. The name Melkor was never spoken again. He entered Angband's ruins and rebuilt them, causing three huge volcanos, the Thangorodrim, to rise above them, the refuse of his delvings. There also he bred the Orcs, and later the Dragons. First Age of the Sun Fëanor followed Morgoth to Middle-earth with the greater part of the Noldor in rebellion, hoping to recover the Silmarils, thus began The War of the Great Jewels. Morgoth sent hosts of Orcs to destroy Fëanor's host. To his dismay only a handful returned. But though he was not aware of it until later, Fëanor his hated enemy had also fallen. As he lay dying Fëanor cursed him thrice. Morgoth sent an embassy offering terms of surrender, even promising a Silmaril. Maedhros came to the parley, but both sides came with greater force than was agreed. Morgoth's force was greater, and he captured Maedhros and chained him by the right hand to a cliff of Thangorodrim. Then Morgoth, seeing that the Noldor were becoming divided, laughed, and sent up mighty smokes to darken Hithlum. Fingon rescued Maedhros and united the Noldor, setting a siege upon Angband; and Morgoth waited. When he had waited many years, he made trial of his foes, causing the Iron Mountains to erupt and sending an army of Orcs down through the passes. These were swiftly defeated by the Noldor. From then on they pressed Angband harder. And Morgoth captured some of the Elves, and so daunted them with his eyes they became his spies among the Noldor. One hundred years later, Morgoth sent an army into the north to approach Hithlum from the side. Fingon slew them. Yet another century later was the first issuing of Glaurung, whom Morgoth had been forging, and who was only half-grown and easily turned back. Morgoth was displeased with him. When Men came into Beleriand, it was revealed that at some time in the distant past Morgoth had left his mountains in person—though whether from Utumno or Angband is uncertain—and walked among the fathers of Men, casting a darkness within them and a shadow in their hearts, so that ever their deeds turned ill, and they were easy to corrupt. By lies and deceits Morgoth attempted to divide and set to quarreling Men, but the Edain resisted him. Then came the Ruin of Beleriand. 455 years after Fingolfin came to Middle-earth, Morgoth initiated the Battle of Sudden Flame. Lava consumed the Guarded Plain, making it the Gasping Dust. Glaurung and Balrogs and multitudes of Orcs issued forth, and the Noldor were driven back. And when news came to Fingolfin that Hithlum was fallen, and the sons of Finarfin overthrown, a berserk madness came upon him, giving him tremendous power, and he came like a thunderbolt from the west and smote upon the gates of Angband, challenging Morgoth in such insulting terms that to keep his face Morgoth had no choice but to issue forth in single combat. So Morgoth came out, climbing slowly from his throne like thunder underground. And he issued forth in black armour, like a tower iron-crowned, and his shield was like a black cloud but Fingolfin gleamed beneath him as a star. Then Morgoth smashed down Grond, rending a great pit in the earth from which fire leaped; but Fingolfin sprang aside like lightning. Seven times he wounded Morgoth, and seven mighty shouts of pain went up from him; but at the last the pits of Grond were too many, and Fingolfin was overborne. Morgoth set his foot upon Fingolfin's neck, but Fingolfin hewed his foot and the blood gushed forth black and smoking and filled the pits of Grond. Then Thorondor, the King of the Eagles stooped upon Morgoth, marring his face with his talons, and rescued the body of the Elf-king. Ever halt of one foot went Morgoth after that day, and the pain of those wounds could not be healed, nor the scars erased. This was his last personal foray. The duel exposed Morgoth's weaknesses in that so much power had gone out of him now that he could be wounded, or even killed. Even though he had won the duel, Fingolin's valor and strength frightened him as did Thorondor's wounds. This led to his decision to remain in the safety of his fortress and trust the war to his servants and spies, for he feared further injury to himself. After the battle, Morgoth sent out many spies, and he feigned pity to Men, and when the Edain refused him he summoned the Easterlings over the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin). Worried by the unanticipated valor of Elves and Men, he withdrew his forces for seven years. Then, he assailed Hithlum, but Círdan came at the last moment and turned them back. And then, even as Morgoth was making new plans, he noticed among his servants a vampire bat who was no bat, and his piercing eyes saw beneath it an Elven-maiden, Lúthien herself. And she cast off the skin and offered to sing for him; and Morgoth conceived a lust and an evil deed more abominable than any he had yet committed. This was his downfall; for he left her alone, smiling as he watched her; and suddenly shadow hid her, and she sang a terrible song of power. All that court was cast down in slumber, and the fires themselves slept, but the Silmarils burned, and became so heavy the head of Morgoth sagged upon his chest; and Lúthien leaping onto his head cast her Cloak of Slumber in his eyes, and darkness fell upon him, a dream as deep as the Outer Void. Down he fell, toppling aslumber from his throne, and the Iron Crown rolled away with a clang. Then Beren cut a Silmaril from that Crown, but his knife broke, and one shard smote Morgoth's teeth, and he groaned in his sleep. Beren and Lúthien fled, but the werewolf Carchorath bit off Beren's hand. And Morgoth awoke, and with rage he and his court roared up in pursuit, only to see Thorondor bearing off the raiders. Then Morgoth was aware that Maedhros was making a great league against him, and driving his orcs off the northern heights. He let them come, and thus befell the dreadful battle of Nirnaeth Arnoediad, of Tears Unnumbered. His forces conquered, driving the Noldor from the north of Beleriand, and the Edain were enslaved by Easterlings, and Húrin was taken captive. (See: Children of Hurin) The Cursing of Húrin Morgoth was also well known for the imprisonment of Húrin of the House of Hador during the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears). In the last hours of the battle Húrin and his kin defended Turgon, for he was the last heir to the throne of Gondolin and of Fingolfin after his brother, Fingon, fell in battle. Turgon narrowly escaped the clutches of the host of orcs due to the valor of Húrin and Huor and their men. Unfortunately, all but Húrin fell after the onslaught of Morgoth's forces. After slaying 70 trolls, Húrin was bound by Gothmog with his flaming whip and, thus, sent him to Angband. There, after a nightmare of chained torment in Thangorodrim's chambers, Húrin still defied Morgoth and refused to tell him where Gondolin lay. From a distance Morgoth put the son and daughter of Húrin, Turin and Nienor, under a species of ''diabolic oppression: his thought followed them and gave them bad luck, though they were not possessed. By this means he drove them at last to madness and despair; though there is doubt as to whether in the extremity of his malice he cheated himself, as their madness saved them from damnation. Then continuing his curse, roared: But all whom you love my thought shall weigh as a cloud of Doom, and it shall bring them down into darkness and despair. Wherever they go, evil shall arise. Wherever they speak, their words shall bring ill counsel. Whatsoever they do shall turn against them. They shall die without hope, cursing both life and death. And so Húrin stayed was chained atop Thangorodrim, forever watching his homelands fall under the shadow of Morgoth until he releases him. Túrin, who was valiant and powerful, nearly escaped the curse, as feared by Morgoth, but could not leave it. He and his sister perished. Thus, the curse of Morgoth on the Children of Húrin was fulfilled. Defeat of all resistance in Middle-earth Unable to get Húrin to reveal the location of the last remaining Elven city still standing, Morgoth captured Maeglin, sister-son of Turgon, the King of Gondolin, and brought him to Angband; and Morgoth daunted him with his eyes, until Maeglin offered to reveal the location of Gondolin. Then Morgoth laughed, and said "Stale news will buy nothing; I know this already, I am not easily blinded!" Maeglin thus was forced to offer more: the secrets of Gondolin's defences, and a promise to kill Tuor having Idril to himself. Then, Morgoth cast fear on him and sent him back. And in the pits of Angband he prepared tremendous engines of demonic technology: serpents of lava in energy bonds, and metal serpents that flowed and coiled by themselves, and either had a magical awareness or artificial intelligence, as they could understand and obey orders. There were also huge copper and bronze serpents with great feet for trampling and beating, and many true Dragons of the brood of Glaurung. Then on a night of festival they mounted the hills in the north, causing a dawn to rise in the wrong place, and fire burst against Gondolin, and it fell. (See: Fall of Gondolin). With the Sacking of Gondolin and the defeat of the Noldor and their mannish allies, Morgoth's triumph was fulfilled, for the great kingdoms of the Elves had all fallen, save for the Havens of Cirdan and the survivors at the Mouths of Sirion, and these were ruled by Eärendil; and Morgoth esteemed them as nothing, and laughed when he saw the last and cruellest Kinslaying, and the Sons of Feanor destroyed the dwelling at Arvernien. Yet it is said that Morgoth expected no assault from the West, deeming that the Valar had forsaken Middle-earth and the rebellious Elves; for to him that is pity less the deeds of pity are ever strange and beyond comprehension. Final defeat Finally, due to the plea actions of Eärendil, the Valar were persuaded once again to take up arms against Morgoth's tyranny. Then like thunder in the West, the sky was lit with flame; and Valinor came against him. Thus, a great battle began between Morgoth and the Host of Valinor and the remaining free peoples of Middle-earth shaking and devastating the earth. Morgoth emptied all of Angband, and his devices and engines and armies of slaves were so various and powerful the fighting spilled across all Beleriand, but it availed him not. The last Balrogs were destroyed, save for only one known, and the orcs withered like leaves in a fire, and his engines were consumed. Then Morgoth quailed, and dared not come forth himself, for he had very little power in him now, and walked stooped and feeble. He had one last weapon at his command, the monstrous Winged Dragons. From out of the pits of Angband issued these great gigantic shapes like flying mountains, and their coming was with great power, and thunder, and tempests of lightnings; and they drove back the very Valar themselves. Then came Eärendil and in the last hour of the great battle, he slew Ancalagon The Black, whose great bulk smashed the three slag mountains of Thangorodrim. The forces of Morgoth were wiped out save for a fortunate few that fled east, leaving only him. Morgoth, utterly defeated stood at bay, and yet unvaliant. He fled into the deepest mines and sued for pardon but no one would listen to it anymore. His feet were hewn from under him, and he was cast on his face. Chained, his Iron Crown was beaten into a collar, and he was led back to Valinor, where the Valar slew him and cast his spirit, still wearing the Chain Angainor, out into the Void. Legacy and Prophesized return Melkor's evil forever changed, broke, and Marred the very earth itself leaving behind many corrupted lands, creatures, peoples (orcs), and accursed places. Moreover, he also left his mark in the hearts and minds of the Children of Ilúvatar, particularly Men. He left behind a loyal servant to continue his work bringing about nearly 6,500 years of constant threat to the world, until his final defeat in the War of the Ring. It is said that Melkor will return when the world becomes old and its people weary and will be completely, once and forever more defeated in the Final Battle (see: Dagor Dagorath.) Appearance, Power, and Personality Initially, Melkor could take on any form he chose. The Ainur took on forms reflective of their moods and might. Melkor, in his arrogance, malice and power, took on a form recorded as It is said that out of all the Valar Melkor is most like Aulë for his craftsmanship. Originally the brightest, most beautiful, most powerful Ainu, he fell through jealousy, pride and hatred of others, into Darkness with ever after a desire conquer and to rule. When he built Utumno he took on a form shaped roughly manlike but great in size, "a Dark Lord, tall and terrible." This form was chained by the Valar. When he walked in Valinor he wore a much fairer form, so noble and lofty and benevolent not even the Elves (save only Fëanor and Galadriel) are recorded as seeing through it to the malice underneath. This he cast off to escape unclad from the hunt of the Valar, and when he faced Ungoliant he put back on the form of the tyrant of Utumno. In that form he remained ever after. As he spent his might and poured out his power into the very fabric of matter, as well as into all his creations, he grew more stooped and less majestic, and his hands were burned black from the touch of the Silmarils. His eyes shone with a daunting light. There is some dispute over Morgoth's size. The Silmarillion states: As Elves typically reached about six feet tall, or close to seven feet for the Noldor, (Men were of similar height to Elves, however, Númenóreans averaged seven feet and Elendil was said to be nearly eight)... Morgoth must have stood at least twice this length, and with the shadow he robed himself in he may well have seemed taller. In most artistic renderings Morgoth is depicted as towering over other beings, most notably elves (Fingolfin in particular) of the FA. This again implies a huge size. It may be wondered how Fingolfin stayed alive so long; but Elves were possessed of a strength and agility many times greater than a human (save exceptional ones like Turin), and Fingolfin could probably leap to great heights. After capture during the War of Wrath, Melkor was taken to Valinor and held in judgement for his crimes. For his punishment he was cast into the Void, still wearing the Chain Angainor, where he thus lost all physical form. He currently exists purely as an evil, formless spirit. It is said, however, that in the last days the watch on the Walls of Night will grow weary, and Melkor will overpower them and re-enter the World, and initiate the Dagor Dagorath (Battle of Battles). This can only come about if his strength leaks out of matter and back into him. Initially, Melkor's power was so great that he could contend with all the other Valar and Maiar of Arda and beat them (ere Tulkas came). Over time however, his power was dispersed into the fabric of Arda and into his servants, lessening his might. At the time of his visit to Fëanor at Formenos, Melkor was still referred to as "the greatest being in Eä", though this was before his capture and final defeat by the Valar. It is unknown how much of his power he put into his various slaves after returning to Angband. Melkor's physical state, created when he bound himself to the earth by pouring out his power, ceased with his slaying. However, his might remained, though separate from himself; "the whole of Middle-earth was Morgoth's Ring." This might will eventually return into him, and in his ancient strength he will walk incarnate once again, precipitating the Last Battle, the Dagor Dagorath. Etymology The name '''Melkor was a Quenya word that meant "One who arises in Might"; his name in Sindarin was Belegûr or Belegurth. Other names and titles Before his defeat in the War for Sake of the Elves, the fearful early elves of Cuiviénen called him the 'Dark Hunter'. The name Morgoth, which he was called by Fëanor at Valmar after Melkor stole the Silmarils, meant "Dark Enemy", even though it was "Black Foe of the World" that Feanor named him out loud. It was also used by loremasters and the Wise when discussing Melkor's latter state of being, when he became "ever more bound to the earth", having dissipated his power, and becoming in consequence "the Morgoth". He was also known as Melkor Bauglir when he returned to Angband towards the beginning of the First Age. Bauglir meant "the Constrainer". He was the world's first Dark Lord. Melkor was also known for giving himself titles and referred to himself as King of the World and the Elder King. After his defeat, his most powerful servant Sauron called him Lord of All and Giver of Freedom and Lord of the Dark as a way of getting the corrupted Númenóreans to worship him. Earlier names In the books The Book of Lost Tales and The Book of Lost Tales 2, Tolkien called him Melko, Belcha, Melegor, Meleko. Images Image:Melkor.jpg|Morgoth and Fingolfin Image:Nasmith34.jpg|Morgoth sentences Húrin. Image:Melkorchained_rgs.jpg|The Chaining of Melkor Image:Luthienandmorgoth_michelucci.jpg|Luthien and Morgoth Image:Melkor_govar.jpg|Morgoth Image:Morgoth_1.jpg|Morgoth and Fingolfin (painting by Ted Nasmith) Fingolfin-Morgoth.jpg ungoliant.jpg Fingolfin vs Morgoth 01.jpg|Fingolfin challenges Morgoth Fingolfin vs Morgoth 05.jpg|Morgoth awaits his challenger References *The Silmarillion *The Children of Húrin *The Book of Lost Tales *The Book of Lost Tales 2 *The Atlas of Middle-earth External links * de:Melkor it:Melkor nl:Morgoth Bauglir pl:Morgoth ru:Мелькор Category:Quenya words Category:Villains Category:Ainur Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Demons